


Do you accept me?

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, establishing the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94





	Do you accept me?

„I tried not to fall for you, you know?” Will said slowly, almost lazily and in a very delicate manner, like he didn’t actually want anyone to hear.

“You failed” Hannibal smiled.

They were lying in the doctor’s bed bathed in the morning sun that was just starting to appear on the horizon. Will's eyes wandered while Hannibal stroked his hair and seemed to be intensively thinking about something.

“And I am aware of the consequences” Will stated absent-mindedly.

“Consequences?” Hannibal seemed bewildered.

“You’re merciless”

“So are you. Torturing me with those perfectly wrapped riddles. I cannot seem to find the truth in you”

Hannibal was staring intensively at Will’s pale face and blue eyes now. He was genuinely amazed by the man’s appearance. Not only was he intelligent and perceptive but also incredibly handsome. Hannibal had always measured people’s attractiveness by their personality (‘you can find something beautiful in everyone’) but Will turned out to have the whole package.

“I thought you did the moment we met. You managed to describe me so accurately”

“Did I?” Hannibal pulled on one of Will’s curls.

“You can drop the fake modesty. I can see you clearly”

“And can you describe me as accurately?” Hannibal asked with a smile.

“You’re mocking me”

“I’m challenging you”

A pause. Hannibal then raised his eyebrows as in ‘Well?’

“You’re a hunter who’s never been deceived. But you have disadvantages. You can be conned”

“Is that what you’re planning to do?”

“I am merely pointing out that you can be defeated and you have to acknowledge that”

Will moved his hand under the duvet and traced a path over Hannibal’s arm and then chest.

“You’ve been asking too many questions” the profiler said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Will looked down on the carpet to look for his clothes but he remembered that he had spent the night with Hannibal Lecter who had folded all the discarded clothes and put them on the drawer on the other side of the room. Will would have to stand up and walk naked about five meters to finally reach his boxers and the rest of his clothing. He groaned as he suddenly felt very self-aware but then there was a warm hand on his shoulder and a kiss being placed on his neck. Hannibal forced Will to tilt his head a bit to get a better access to the profiler’s flesh.

“You had me breathless, pliant and begging for more” Hannibal kissed Will’s ear “Of course I can be defeated” another kiss on the temple “But do never forget that I can snap your neck in a blink of an eye” Hannibal finally kissed Will on the lips.

Will knew he wasn’t ever safe with Hannibal but the feeling of being recognized and admired was too tempting and Will succumbed to it. They kissed slowly and gently; Will moaned quietly and then felt the doctor’s hand moving from his neck south, down his arm and to his thigh. Hannibal stroked the man’s flesh and then Will pulled away from the kiss.

“Would you really be able to move on so quickly after killing me?” the profiler asked with eyes half-closed.

He didn’t doubt Hannibal was able to end his life and that he would, if necessary. The doctor touched Will’s face and whispered almost inaudibly.

“Let’s not find out in the nearest future, shall we?”

The doctor placed his lips on Will’s again and the profiler surrendered. Hannibal’s hand resumed touching Will’s lower regions and caressing soft spots on his body. The doctor pushed Will gently back on the bed. Will lay down and let himself be kissed. He felt like he was losing control over his body. His limbs entangled into Hannibal’s hair and wandered down his back. They were not two sophisticated lovers but rather a combination of elements; fairly contradictory elements.

Hannibal was getting hard and as much as he had enjoyed making love to Will last night, he wasn’t after repeating it at the moment. The doctor stopped kissing and touching Will and breathed deeply with his forehead stuck to Will’s. The profiler opened his eyes and frowned.

“What’s wrong? I thought we-”

“Hush, Will” Hannibal brushed the profiler’s lips and collapsed next to him.

Will was more and more confused by Hannibal’s dubious behaviour. He turned to lie on his side and supported his head on his elbow. That way he could watch the doctor breathe and look intensively at the ceiling.

Was Hannibal too exhausted to go for round two or did he simply not want to?

The doctor felt Will’s blue eyes on him and turned his head to look at the profiler. He smiled warmly; something he didn’t do often and probably no one beside Will had never seen it. Will was puzzled but returned the smile shyly. Hannibal brushed Will’s curls and moved them to the side.

“Have you re-evaluated your sexuality?” Hannibal asked, smirking.

Will knew Hannibal referred to the fact that he was one hundred percent straight man yet they spent the night together and Will seemed to enjoy it tremendously. The profiler rolled his eyes internally while his face expressed only amusement. He learnt that mask perfectly while observing Hannibal.

“You of all people should approve of one’s attempts to extend one’s limitations”

Hannibal tilted his head at such an insightful remark. He felt his heart turn warm with pride for the man. Hannibal didn’t perceive Will as his student but rather as an equal who has not yet discovered all of his talents. The doctor moved to lie in exactly the same position as Will, facing the man.

“One should not force themselves to violate any boundaries”

“There was no enforcement. At least not on my part” Will narrowed his eyes and rubbed gently his own shoulder.

Hannibal caught the movement and smiled when he saw a bruise; one he had probably made the night before.

“Itchy?” the doctor asked with a smirk.

“Just a bit tender. Not unlike some other parts of my body” Will looked straight into the doctor’s eyes, challenging.

Hannibal smiled and took hold of Will’s hand on the man’s shoulder. The doctor placed soft kisses on the flesh and Will put his nose in the doctor’s hair so close to his face. The smile on Hannibal's face widened as he pulled away.

“Did you just smell me?”

Will laughed out loud at that. He closed his eyes pretending to smell something on Hannibal but they both knew it was only an act.

“So when is it appropriate for me to leave?” Will asked finally; the question was bothering him for a while.

“Suddenly you started caring what’s appropriate?”

“I don’t want to abuse your… hospitality”

“If I wanted you gone, I’d have told you. Do _you_ want to leave?”

“I feel like I should. I mean it’s not like we’re boyfriends or anything”

“We have a lot of reasons to do this; but I’m not going to force you to anything. I am only putting forth an offer”

“Are you offering yourself?”

Hannibal wondered if he did. He really craved a partner, someone who would understand him. The psychiatrist moved the duvet to uncover his body. Will would feel exposed and vulnerable but Hannibal seemed to gain even more confidence.

“Do you accept me?”

Not the offer, but him. Hannibal was giving himself to Will and that felt like a very brave move. What would happen if Will rejected him after all?

The profiler hesitated before he put the duvet back onto Hannibal and brushed his hand against the doctor’s cheek.

“I want you whole – mind and body”

Hannibal smiled and closed his eyes.

“Will you offer me the same?” the doctor asked.

Will closed his eyes as well and both men only heard a rustling of bed sheet when Will uncovered himself. Hannibal bent over the profiler’s chest and kissed a place where a heart was; then he bit the flesh to leave a mark.

They opened their eyes and Hannibal kissed Will on the lips.


End file.
